


Drawn to You

by GalaxyAce



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Namjin are Hueningkai's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: In which, Hueningkai leaves his family in the United States to attend a prestigious school in Korea. He makes friends, has fun, and falls in love.Also, Taehyun is in love with Hueningkai's roommate.





	Drawn to You

**Author's Note:**

> kinda edited, but ehhh

Packing his bags and leaving his family at the airport was one of the most difficult and bittersweet things he’d ever have to do. The looks on his father's faces, eyes shiny with tears as he checked in, his sisters pouting as he picked up his luggage, were among few of the images Hueningkai had trouble getting out of his mind as he boarded the plane and landed in South Korea nearly 9 hours later.

Being the new kid is never easy, or even particularly fun, and this was especially apparent for Hueningkai. Going to be dropped into a new school, new country, he was going to be absolutely terrified and alone without his parents, friends, and even the familiar surroundings of his own house. He already knew he was going to miss the smell of his father’s cooking every afternoon when he came home from school. He knew he was going to miss the talks about life and advice his father would give him if he asked. Hell, he was even going to miss the sound of his sisters’ annoying music blaring through the walls as he was getting ready for school in the mornings. However, he knew that this was the best thing to do for his future; accepting the offer to attend a prestigious high school in South Korea that only allowed students from the tops of their classes with Korean heritage to attend.

Extremely glad that his parents raised him bilingual, Hueningkai had no problems communicating with the Korean staff at the airport and at his new place of residence. It was really, _really_ nice. It was a tall building with several storeys that housed all the students, allowing them to live in relative luxury, it seemed, as they attended class. It almost seemed like a university and it had him wondering, if the high school was _this_ nice, just imagine what the university would look like.

The taxi ride over was quiet as he texted his parents and sent them a picture, making the occasional small talk with the driver. He was to go to the school as soon as possible, which was strange since it was still daytime there. In the taxi, he hoped he could get used to the time difference quickly.

Arriving to the school, Hueningkai slung his backpack over his shoulder and collected his suitcase from the boot, paying the driver as he did so.

He walked up to the building and took in the sight for a few moments before continuing.

Hueningkai’s jaw nearly dropped as he entered the building, tightening his grip on the strap of his backpack as he dragged his wheeled suitcase behind him. Walking up to the only desk in sight on the ground floor, he cleared his throat and looked at the boy sitting at the desk. His eyes were big and his nose was sharp, his skin was flawless and a pretty tan colour and Hueningkai felt a small pang of jealousy rush through him, silently wishing that his skin was as flawless.

“You’re new, aren’t you?” The boy at the desk called out, subtly adjusting his posture, sitting up slightly straighter to look at Hueningkai.

All Hueningkai could do was nod.

“I could tell.” The boy stood up and smoothed his shirt before extending his hand outward to Hueningkai. “I’m Taehyun. Would you like me to help you get set up and stuff? Show you the ins and outs?” He scoffed mildly and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, it’s my job to, actually, but you’d be surprised how many people think they can figure everything out for themselves and then come back to me a day later asking for help.” Taehyun chuckled as Hueningkai shook his hand, the new boy offering him a shy smile and nodding, silently accepting the offer for help.

“I’m Hueningkai. I just got here, to Korea-”

“Oh! Where are you from?” Taehyun interrupted excitedly, a smile on his face as he looked at Hueningkai, his eyes morphing into half-moons, awaiting the new boy’s response.

“I’m from USA! Hawaii, exactly.” He replied, walking beside Taehyun through the dorms.

“Ah, the little islands, right? I don’t know too much about USA, I’m sorry, but I do speak a little English!” Taehyun exclaimed happily, a spring in his step.

Hueningkai nodded shyly. “The little islands.” He repeated, chuckling softly at Taehyun’s choice of words.

The other boy chuckled back as they stopped in front of a lift, getting in it to go up to the third floor. “So, do you have anything you want to concentrate in studying here? Before you go to university?”

“Well, I really like maths-” Hueningkai thought for a second as the lift stopped and Taehyun walked out before him. “-and biology! Maybe I’d like to do one of those later.”

“Ah, those are nice choices! You’ll get a really good job later!” Taehyun responded, leading Hueningkai down another corridor.

“What about you?” Hueningkai asked, the wheels of his suitcase squeaking slightly behind him as he dragged it through the corridor.

“I’m going to study earth science; I want to be a meteorologist!” He said, nodding and pointing to a door. “So, here’s your room! Looks like you’re rooming with a fourth year student named Choi Yeonjun. He’s studying biology so he may be useful to you!” Taehyun said playfully. He pulled out a small sticky note and pencil to scribble some numbers on it, handing the slip of paper to Hueningkai. “Here’s my number if you ever need help with something, or if you just want a friend, I don’t mind. I’m only a year above you too, so we could hang out sometime.” Taehyun said warmly, his big eyes softening into crescents.

“Thanks, Taehyun.” Hueningkai slipped the paper into his pocket and bid his goodbyes to his new friend.

“See you around!” Taehyun called, turning on his heel and starting to make his way back down to the ground floor.

Hueningkai breathed deeply, his chest rising visibly, as he placed his hand on the doorknob to twist it, stepping inside his new home for the next several years.

“Hey, you must be my new roommate.” A voice called.

“Oh, huh-” Hueningkai nodded and looked around for the source of the voice. “-yeah. I’m Hueningkai.”

A figure got up off the couch and into the light where Hueningkai could see.

He was tall, had brown hair, and was dressed in comfortable, casual clothes; simple sweatpants and a plain black shirt.

“I’m Yeonjun.” The boy smiled kindly. “Want me to help you unpack?” He offered, words slurred ever so slightly as Hueningkai realised the other boy was clutching a crushed beer can.

“No thanks, I think I’m okay. I don’t have much stuff.” Hueningkai laughed shyly and pointed to his single suitcase.

“Gotcha.” Yeonjun made finger guns at Hueningkai and trudged to the kitchen, flicking the light switch on. “Want a beer?”

“Oh, I don’t drink.” Hueningkai replied softly, dragging his suitcase close to his assigned bed.

The room was small, as it should be, but the lack of furniture and decoration made it seem larger. There was a small, single table in the kitchen with two chairs on either side of it. The table was well-used, scratches and stains littering the surface, presumably from all the other owners it had throughout the years. The couch in the living area was of better quality; it almost seemed relatively new, but it was hard to tell in the dim lighting.

“More for me.” Yeonjun said to himself, shrugging his shoulders as he popped the tab off the can and took a big sip. “So, where are you from?” He walked into their shared room and took a seat on his bed, positioned across Hueningkai’s.

The bedroom was cosy and looked spacious, as the two beds were placed on opposite sides of the room, leaving the middle of the room empty, giving it that illusion.

“USA. Hawaii, to be exact.” He responded, looking at the other boy for a few moments before resuming his unpacking.

“Wow, really? Your Korean is really good!” Yeonjun exclaimed, astonished. “You honestly could have fooled me.”

Hueningkai smiled. “My parents are from here, so I was raised bilingual.” He shrugged his shoulders and hung a few of his shirts up in their shared closet.

“That’s awesome. I’m sure you’ll kick ass in your English classes then.” Yeonjun chuckled as he laid down on his bed, placing his beer on his nightstand. “So which student warden helped you out tonight, Beomgyu or Taehyun or another one?”

“Taehyun. Are they your friends?” He answered, looking down at his half-empty suitcase and feeling relieved that he was nearly done.

“You kidding?” Yeonjun sat up and sipped his beer. “I fucking wish.”

“Oh, why?” Hueningkai arched an eyebrow at the other boy.

“Have you seen Kang Taehyun?” Yeonjun nearly swooned. “Perfection on legs.” His words were slurring more and a small hiccup escaped his lips.

Hueningkai found himself blushing at that for some reason; he didn’t know why. Maybe it was the fact that Yeonjun might have a crush on a guy. “Yeah, I guess he’s a good-looking guy. He has really nice skin.”

Yeonjun scoffed. “Just the skin? The whole package is just-” He sighed deeply and rested his hands on his chest as he laid back down once again. “-wow.”

“Oh-” Clearing his throat, Hueningkai came to the conclusion that Yeonjun definitely had a crush on Taehyun.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I’ve had a couple beers and I just get really in my feelings, you know? No class tomorrow, so fuck it.” Yeonjun raised his beer can at Hueningkai and downed the rest of it. “And yeah, I know what you’re wondering, and yes, I am in love with Kang Taehyun.” He sighed dreamily and closed his eyes, his hand clutching his chest dramatically as he did so. “But he’ll never-”

Hueningkai waited for Yeonjun to finish his sentence, but to no avail. Faint snoring filled the small room and Hueningkai smiled, realising his roommate had dozed off.

He zipped up his suitcase as quietly as he could and walked over to Yeonjun’s bed, pulling a blanket over the sleeping boy as gently as he could without waking him up, and turning the lights off before changing into comfortable clothes to sleep in.

Grabbing his phone, he wrote a message to his parents, letting them know that he was in his new dorm, safe and ready to sleep. He also added Taehyun as a contact and decided to write a quick message of thanks.

**To: Taehyun [23:49]**

Hey, it’s Hueningkai! Just wanted to say thank you for your help today. Was wondering if you could show me around tomorrow?

 

**To: Hueningkai [23:51]**

My pleasure! Always glad to help. And yes! What time?

 

**To: Taehyun [23:52]**

Any time, honestly. Whenever you’re free!

 

**To: Hueningkai [23:54]**

How about I come get you around 4?

 

**To: Taehyun [23:55]**

Sounds great. See you then! Good night!

 

**To: Hueningkai [23:57]**

Hope you have a good first night!

 

Hueningkai locked his phone and placed it atop his nightstand before rolling over to clutch a pillow, resting his head on it and drifting off to sleep.

When morning rolled finally around, Hueningkai wasn’t awoken pleasantly. The sound of an alarm blaring pierced his ears, forcing his eyes open only to shut them immediately once again after feeling water being poured on him.

Thoroughly confused and barely half-awake, he could hear unintelligible yelling and sounds of commotion coming from another part of the dorm and quickly realised that it was Yeonjun and that he had done something terribly wrong judging by the horrible smell that assaulted Hueningkai’s nose.

Climbing out of bed and walking to the kitchen as steadily as he could on the wet floor, Hueningkai was met with a red-faced Yeonjun standing in front of the stove. The brown-haired boy moved slightly to reveal several small fires in front of him.

“I fucked up, all I wanted was some breakfast that I didn’t have to microwave-” Yeonjun babbled, voice tense and panicky. “-Taehyun’s going to come up here and think I’m a total fucking idiot-”

“Calm down, what did you try to make?” Hueningkai tried to stay calm, despite the fact that there was a fucking fire in their kitchen just being made worse by the fact that Yeonjun had draped kitchen towels over the burning pans.

“Just eggs! I swear! I phoned downstairs for help!”

Yeonjun’s panic was interrupted by the sound of their dorm room door being opened, revealing Taehyun and another, slightly taller, boy who were armed with fire extinguishers.

The pair pushed Hueningkai and Yeonjun back without words to spray down the kitchen thoroughly. Within a few seconds, white foam covered their kitchen and the fires were no more.

Taehyun looked at Yeonjun sternly. “I don’t even want to know why there isn’t a fire extinguisher in this dorm, but if you don’t get one within this week, I’m going to kick your ass out of here, Choi Yeonjun. You’re lucky it was just a small kitchen fire.”

“I didn’t know there wasn’t one in here, I swear!” Yeonjun tried to argue back, hands flailing.

“I don’t want to hear it.” He snapped. “Being one of the few seniors living in this building, I expected more from you. I expected you to be more responsible and set a good example for your roommate, at least.” Taehyun pointed to Hueningkai, who had a very worried look on his face.

Yeonjun’s face fell at that. “I’m sorry.” He apologised meekly, not wanting to look Taehyun in the eyes and instead opting to stare at the floor.

“Look, I didn’t mean to be rude.” Taehyun’s voice softened. “It is a safety hazard and you should have known after living here for three years.”

“I-I know. Won’t happen again. I’ll go buy one after class tomorrow.” Yeonjun said before turning on his heel to go into his room.

Taehyun groaned and looked at the boy beside him.

“Was I too rude?”

“Kinda.” The other boy replied, rubbing his neck and shifting glances around the room. He wiped his wet hair out of his eyes to look at Taehyun.

Taehyun bit his lip and turned towards Hueningkai.

“Hueningkai, can you tell him I’m sorry? It’s just, it’s a lot of pressure, being in charge of everyone living in here, trying to make sure nothing bad happens. I just hate irresponsible people.” Taehyun’s voice was soft and tinged with something that resembled sadness.

“We had an incident last year-” The other boy started. “-I’m Beomgyu, by the way. We haven’t met yet.” He held out his hand for Hueningkai to shake and continued speaking as he did so. "But last year, someone who had no business cooking was cooking, and, long story short, a fire destroyed their room and a couple others around it.”

Taehyun looked tense as Beomgyu explained, rubbing at his forearms and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“They were chemistry students who had a lot of flammable shit lying around, like chemicals and stuff, and it just all exploded and-” Beomgyu trailed off as he saw Hueningkai’s eyes widen in shock. “-anyways, we just really don’t want that to happen again. It was terrible and the students involved are still recovering, even.”

“I’ll try to talk to him, I guess. I’m really sorry that that happened, guys.” Hueningkai’s voice was soft and a little scared, even.

“Thanks, Hueningkai. Also, you ready to go in a few hours?” Taehyun asked.

“Oh, right! Yeah, I’ll just shower and text my parents and I’ll be ready!”

“No rush, just wanted to make sure you didn’t forget. The campus is huge and there’s a lot to learn.” Taehyun winked playfully and chuckled. “We’ll get going now. See you later.”

“Nice to meet you, Beomgyu. See you later, Taehyun.” Hueningkai waved the boys off and locked the door after them. He pressed his back up against the door and thought to himself for a few seconds. There was already so much going on and he’d only been here a day, plus, he was worried exactly how careless or irresponsible his new roommate was. Thinking back to the incident Beomgyu explained, he shuddered and hoped nothing like this would ever happen again.

Remembering that Yeonjun left the conversation dejected and sad, Hueningkai felt it was his duty to try and cheer the other boy up.

Walking into their room, Hueningkai saw Yeonjun in his bed, his back turned towards Hueningkai.

Hueningkai debated whether or not it would be a good idea to try and talk to the other boy while in this mood.

“Yeonjun?”

“Mmmh-”

“Are you okay?”

“Never been better. I just love getting yelled at by the only person I don’t want to be yelled at by.”

“He told me to say he was sorry-” Hueningkai pressed his lips into a tight line. “-if that makes it any better.”

“No offence, but I’d rather hear it from him.” Came Yeonjun’s sharp reply.

“I understand. Um, if you don’t mind me asking, then-” Hueningkai thought carefully about his next words. “-does he hate you?”

Yeonjun sat up. “Oh god, do you think so?” Worry washed over his face and his lips parted in distress.

“No! No, I’m just wondering. He didn’t seem very, um, nice to you.” Hueningkai shrugged his shoulders, surprised that his shirt was still soaked after all this time.

“Yeah, we had a thing a while ago, didn’t go well.” Yeonjun said coldly. “I guess.”

“Oh-” Hueningkai didn’t know what to say. He wanted to ask about it, but he didn’t want to see nosy either.

“You can ask what happened if you want. I am your roommate so I guess you have to know some things about me.” The other boy rolled his eyes. “Plus I can see that look on your face; you’re dying to know, aren't you?” Yeonjun said, playfully this time.

“I mean, I don’t want to pry-” Hueningkai started, his voice nervous.

“It’s not a big deal. It’s not even a long story.” Yeonjun shrugged. “He asked me out on a date last year and I turned him down-” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked uneasy for several seconds before he resumed the story. “-and I was mean to him about it because I thought it was a joke; I made fun of him.” Yeonjun’s expression changed to something that resembled pain, or even regret, as he continued speaking. “I feel really bad about it now, but I can’t bring myself to approach him again, not even to apologise. And what’s funny about it, is that now I like him so, so much, but he probably hates me.”

“Oh-” Hueningkai covered his mouth. “Why not just try?”

“Didn’t you see how he spoke to me just now? Do you really think that’s the attitude of a guy who wants to speak to me? Plus, I don’t think I could handle rejection from him. I’d rather just live my life not knowing. I graduate next year anyway and I’ll never see him again.” The brown-haired boy shrugged and slumped down on his bed, sighing deeply.

“Excuse my tone, but I don’t think that’s the right way to think about it, Yeonjun.” Hueningkai said confidently, brows knitting together.

“I’m a pussy, Hueningkai. I don’t want to get rejected-” He sighed. “-especially not by someone as beautiful as Kang Taehyun.”

“I’m meeting him later, would you want me to talk to him for you?” Hueningkai had a feeling that Yeonjun wouldn’t agree to this, but he knew what he was going to do regardless of Yeonjun’s response.

“No! No, please! He’d take the piss forever if he knew I was pining over him.” Yeonjun pleaded, his voice desperate.

“Okay. I hope you sort things out with him, then.” Hueningkai said halfheartedly as he went to the closet and picked out something to wear.

After showering, Hueningkai towel-dried his hair and brushed it, running his fingers through the damp, black strands.

“I need a haircut.” He said to himself softly before stepping into a pair of dry clothes. Smoothing out his shirt, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Satisfied, he hung his towel up on the rack to dry and walked into the bedroom to find a sleeping Yeonjun.

Dressed in a light pink sweater and black jeans, he grabbed his pair of black shoes and laced them up, slipping his phone and wallet into his pocket as he stood up.

There was a knock at the door shortly after and Hueningkai knew who it was. Walking over to open the door, there stood Taehyun greeting Hueningkai with a large smile.

“Ready to go?” Taehyun asked.

Hueningkai nodded and stepped out, closing the door behind him gently.

“So, do you drink coffee? I was thinking we could get some and then I’ll show you around.” Taehyun said happily, his smile showing most of his teeth.

“I like coffee. There are coffee shops here?” Hueningkai asked.

“I mean, yeah. All of us live here so there needs to be cafeterias and stuff to get food and drinks.”

“Right, I forgot for a second.” Hueningkai laughed at his mistake.

“Don’t worry though, you’ll totally get used to it, I promise.” Assured Taehyun.

It was nice talking to Taehyun, he seemed friendly enough and very calm, too. He was always smiling which Hueningkai appreciated a lot.

The pair got coffee and started on their journey around campus.

Taehyun explained that there were several different buildings that usually had one specific subject of classes inside. One building would house the math and chemistry classes whereas another one would house only computer science classes. The buildings on the other side of campus housed the fine arts classes and music classes.

Hueningkai nodded, taking in all the information Taehyun was giving him.

“All the labs are over there, well, the labs for biology, chemistry, and physics classes, at least. I assume you’ll be taking a lot of those.

Nodding, Hueningkai silently agreed with a smile and sipped at his coffee.

The cafeteria at the school was large and looked luxurious. Peeking inside the windows, Hueningkai saw that there were tonnes of tables and chairs and it looked like the biggest buffet he’d ever seen.

“It looks scary, but it’s not if you go with friends. You could come with Beomgyu and I sometime if you aren’t busy. I think next week is kkakdugi night; a lot of students come out of their dorms for it. It’s seriously so damn good. Almost like mum used to make.”

“That sounds really good actually, I miss my dad’s kkakdugi. He made really good, well, everything.” Hueningkai smiled as he thought about his dad shoving food in his face after coming home from school.

“Your dad cooked? That’s awesome! My dad was shit at it-” Taehyun laughed. “-my mum actually had to ban him from the kitchen.”

Hueningkai almost spit out his coffee to laugh at that. “That’s so funny, oh my god. Same with my parents too, though! My dad once tried to cut an onion with the wrong side of the knife and tried to drain noodles with chopsticks!”

“Wait, didn’t you say your dad was good at cooking though?” Taehyun asked, confused.

“Oh-” Hueningkai bit his lip. “-yeah, I have two dads.”

“Oh, I was confused for second.” He laughed again, his eyes forming half-moons. “That’s cool! Do you miss them?” Taehyun asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Of course. The time difference is a pain in the ass, but I feel happy knowing that they wake up to messages of me in the morning and I’m sure they are happy to wake up to my messages too.”

“That’s so cute!” Taehyun squealed.

Hueningkai smiled shyly. “So, is there a library?”

Nodding, Taehyun pointed to a large building not too far away from their current location. “Just over there!”

“That’s the biggest library I’ve ever seen.” Hueningkai said softly.

It really was. The building looked almost presidential, with tall, white columns decorating the entrance and metal benches scattered around. Large trees lined either side of the building, along with perfectly-kept bushes and flower beds.

The pair walked over to an empty bench and sat down, sipping at their nearly-finished coffees.

“So, which classes are you signed up for?” Taehyun looked at Hueningkai expectantly.

“Um-” Hueningkai thought for a few moments about his schedule. “-maths, biology, a philosophy class, and physics, I think.” He concluded, an expression of uncertainty on his face.

“Solid schedule.” Taehyun raised his fist in the air in approval. “Mine is similar.” He gasped and pulled his phone out of his pocket, the light of his screen feeling a little too bright as he realised it had gotten dark. “Oh shit, I didn’t realise it got so late, I’ll let you go now! We should hang out next week, though!”

“Oh, you’re right. You also live in the same building I do, right?” Hueningkai asked before getting up to discard his empty coffee cup.

“I do, one floor below you. I live with Beomgyu, remember him?” The other boy replied, also standing up. “We can get going if you want; I have a class early tomorrow morning so I’d better make sure all my homework is in order anyways.”

“Okay, sure. This was really nice, Taehyun. I’m glad you’re so nice and friendly, especially to a new kid. Back home in America, the new kids usually get made fun of and get left alone, no one welcomes them unless they’re assigned to. Even then, the person who is supposed to be helping them do the bare minimum and then forget they had a job to do.” Hueningkai groaned as he walked beside Taehyun.

“Has that happened to you?” Taehyun asked suddenly.

Hueningkai only nodded.

“Don’t worry, I won’t do that to you, alright? Whatever you need, if I can help, I’ll help you out.” Taehyun responded sweetly, a warm smile on his face.

Nodding, Hueningkai thought. “Actually, I do need some advice, if that’s okay.”

“Already? What’s going on? Is it that roommate of yours? I can see if we can get you switched out-”

“No, no, he’s fine. He’s great, actually, but I wanted to ask you something about him.” Hueningkai said, his voice trembling slightly.

“Oh no, you don’t like him, do you?” He groaned, shooting Hueningkai a disgusted face. “I’m begging you to resist it, he’s not even gay.”

Furrowing his brows, Hueningkai looked at Taehyun. “How do you know?”

Taehyun mentally cursed at himself. “One of my friends asked him out last year-” He lied. “-plus he doesn’t even look like the type to be gay anyways. I know that’s a stupid thing to say, but he seems like one of those guys who’d just try it once and then deny it ever happened.”

Hueningkai’s mind came to a stop. Obviously, Taehyun was lying about his friend asking Yeonjun out, but he hadn’t heard the second part from Yeonjun and Hueningkai was wondering whether or not Yeonjun had told him the whole truth.

“Well, no, I don’t like him, not in that way, anyway. Why do you think he would do that to someone, though?” Raising his eyebrows at the other boy, Hueningkai decided to pry a little further.

Shrugging, Taehyun’s answer wasn’t very convincing. “He just doesn’t seem like a good, genuine person, I guess. I knew him for a while before when I started school here and he just acted like a shitty person, I guess. Plus, he thinks he can get away with anything because he’s good-looking.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Anyways, I didn’t mean to make it about me, what’s your issue?”

“Actually, it’s kind of similar to his.” Hueningkai rubbed at his forearm as they continued walking. “How would I fix a situation like that, like if I wanted to get someone back that I rejected.”

“Oh, how are you in that situation already? You just got here! Are you that popular already?!” Taehyun exclaimed, eyes wide in shock. “Ah, of course, you’re a good-looking foreigner, I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“I might have-” Hueningkai blushed and trailed off. He was trying hard to make it seem like it really was him in that situation, and not Yeonjun. Judging by the look on Taehyun’s face, it seemed believable. Hueningkai felt slightly guilty about being dishonest with Taehyun, but he felt even worse that Yeonjun was torn over what he did to Taehyun.

“Well, I can’t give any advice about trying to get a girl back, because, well, look at me, I mean, does it look like I have an ounce of straightness in me?” Taehyun pointed to himself in jest, a small laugh escaping his lips.

Hueningkai’s face flushed red at Taehyun’s declaration and he found himself laughing along. “It’s not for a girl.” He assured.

“Well, then that’s where I shine.” Taehyun's smile was comical and large. “So you rejected him, hmm? Have you got his number?”

“No, but I can get it.”

Taehyun nodded. “Honestly, text him first, just small talk and stuff, and maybe say that you want to see him again and give it another shot. You should probably apologise for rejecting him sometime, though. That kind of stuff is hard to get over.” He shrugged his shoulders as his voice got lower and suddenly the ground became the most fascinating thing on the planet.

“I’ll do that, then.”

The two swiped their ID’s to enter their dorm building and felt a rush of cold on their faces from the air conditioning as they stepped inside.

Taehyun shivered slightly as he pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket. Pressing a few buttons, he mumbled to himself. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Not sure whether to ask or not, Hueningkai looked at Taehyun’s phone for a split second before caving and asking. “What happened?”

“Beomgyu just texted me to tell me he’s going to fuck a dude in our dorm and to not come in for at least an hour.” Taehyun’s tone was flat, as if this was normal and unsurprising behaviour from his roommate.

Hueningkai’s eyes widened and he had to bite down on his lips to suppress the smile that was threatening to spread across his face. “You could come to mine and hang out for an hour, if you want?” He offered.

“Will your roommate mind?”

“He was sleeping when I left to meet you, so I don’t know. He may be still asleep, but it’s better to be in there than out here bored out of your mind, right?” Hueningkai tried to lighten the mood with his cheerful tone.

“Fair enough. Let’s go, then!”

Hueningkai unlocked the door to his room and stepped inside, Taehyun following close behind him.

“Oh-” Hueningkai stopped in his tracks as he realised Yeonjun wasn’t alone in their dorm.

Beside his roommate sat possibly the most attractive boy Hueningkai had ever seen. When they locked eyes, Hueningkai felt his knees go weak and his face hot. He was trying desperately not to blush; he was hoping it was working, but judging by the weird look on Yeonjun’s face, it wasn’t.

“You good?” Yeonjun asked, eyebrows raised slightly in worry.

Hueningkai cleared his throat and nodded.

“I should get going anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” The other boy said, getting up.

Hueningkai wished he hadn’t done that. His knees almost gave out as he gave the other boy a once-over, confirming Hueningkai’s thought that he was indeed the finest specimen on the entire planet.

“Haven’t met your roommate, Jun. I’m Soobin.” The boy’s tone was flirty and he raised an eyebrow at Hueningkai before walking closer.

Soobin.

Soobin was tall and insanely attractive. His voice was deep and soft dimples appeared in his cheeks as he introduced himself. His hair was jet black and messy, but still managed to fall around his face, framing it nicely.

“I’m Hueningkai.” His voice was slightly shaky, but it was barely noticeable.

To him.

Taehyun was beside him giggling softly at the interaction.

“Hope to see you around, Hueningkai.” Soobin nodded at Hueningkai, winked at Taehyun, and then disappeared out the door.

“Didn’t know you were into guys like that, Hueningkai.” Yeonjun’s voice filled the quiet room. “He’s single, by the way.”

Hueningkai nearly choked. “I- No- I-” He stammered over his words, hoping an intelligible sentence would come out, but to no avail.

Taehyun just stared at the ground as Yeonjun got up to go to the kitchen, which was still partially covered in white foam from earlier. “I’ll put in a good word for you.” Yeonjun winked at a blushing Hueningkai who was still sputtering at the entrance of their dorm. “What are you doing here?” Yeonjun eyed Taehyun.

“My roommate needs me gone for an hour, so-” Taehyun explained, shrugging.

“No shit! Beomgyu’s getting laid?” Yeonjun whisper-yelled from the kitchen.

“Most likely.” Taehyun answered Yeonjun flatly. Turning to Hueningkai, his tone changed. “So, what do you want to do for an hour?”

Hueningkai shrugged. “I don’t have much since I just got here and all, we could go into the bedroom I guess since Yeonjun probably wants to keep watching TV out here.”

“My show just finished, guys, so feel free to take over. I’m off for a shower.” Yeonjun scurried off to the bedroom clutching a can in his hand, attempting to hide it.

Taehyun saw.

“Choi Yeonjun! Is that a beer?” He screeched.

A few moments later, the sound of the shower turning on could be faintly heard from the living area.

“Can’t hear you!” Yeonjun called from the bathroom.

“Is he drinking a beer in the fucking shower?” An expression of disgust painted Taehyun’s face. “You know beer isn’t allowed, right? Especially so with you since you’re only 16. What is wrong with Yeonjun, Jesus Christ.” Taehyun groaned and ran a hand through his hair in distress, yanking at a fistful.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Hueningkai shrugged and sat down on the couch, motioning for Taehyun to come and sit with him.

“That guy seriously gets on my nerves.”

“Sounds like someone has a little crush.” Hueningkai sing-songed playfully.

“Ugh, he fucking wishes.” Snapped the other boy, crossing his arms as he did so.

The two sat and talked for the larger part of an hour, discussing everything from movies and bands to favourite foods and even fashion. Hueningkai learnt a lot about Taehyun and he just knew that they were going to be great friends.

Taehyun felt the same way.

The sound of the shower turning off could be heard from the living area and Taehyun stood up abruptly, cutting their current conversation off.

“Sorry, let me just go say something to him real quick.”

Hueningkai nodded and pulled out his phone.

Taehyun marched further into the dorm and found the bathroom door. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor, waiting for Yeonjun to come out.

After a few moments, the door in front of him opened and a burst of warm air smacked Taehyun in the face, catching him off-guard, causing him to stumble backwards ever so slightly.

However, the next thing he saw caught him even more off-guard.

Yeonjun was standing in front of him with only a pair of worn-out grey sweatpants on.

Taehyun felt his heart beat faster as he continued to look at the other boy in front of him. Eyes trailing up and down slowly, the fact that Yeonjun was shirtless becoming painfully apparent with each passing moment. His hair was wet and messy, drops of water were running down his forehead and cheeks, his face was flushed a light pink from the heat of the shower, and there was a damp towel draped over his shoulder, one of his arms slightly raised to clutch it, exposing possibly the most attractive forearm Taehyun had ever seen.

“What do you want?” Yeonjun’s voice brought Taehyun back to reality and he found it extremely difficult to unglue his eyes from the other male in front of him. There were droplets of water dripping down his neck and finding their way onto his chest and stomach. It took all of Taehyun’s self control to not keep standing there and staring.

He cleared his throat and raised a finger meekly. “D-do you have beer in here?”

Yeonjun smirked and inched closer, forcing Taehyun to step backwards gradually until his back was pressed up against the wall.

“What are you going to do to me if I do?” Yeonjun’s voice was teasing and low as he looked into Taehyun’s wide eyes with hooded ones, the smirk still present on his face.

“I’ll have to-” Taehyun couldn’t even finish his sentence as he felt Yeonjun’s warm breath ghost over his face, the faint smell of shampoo filling his nose. If he shifted slightly, their noses would touch, and if he tilted his head, their lips would meet. He shuddered at the thought, eyes fluttering shut for just a split second. Yeonjun’s hands all over him, those lips pressed against his own, bodies flush against each other and sharing warmth.

Pleasure. Ecstasy.

Absolutely not.

This was Choi fucking Yeonjun. The asshole who rejected him and humiliated him just a year ago. Taehyun hated himself for still having thoughts and feelings for him, even after what happened, but he couldn’t help it. Especially at a time like this, when he felt so vulnerable. He hadn’t been touched, kissed, or even held, and the person he wanted to share those experiences with was standing in front of him, teasing him.

“You’ll have to what?” Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. Their faces were just inches apart and Yeonjun just gazed at the other boy, observing his features.

Taehyun really was handsome. His eyes were big and his lips thick. For a split second, Yeonjun wondered how those lips would feel against his, and for a year, he wondered how different things would have been if he’d said yes to Taehyun’s date.

“R-report-” Stammered Taehyun, his back was still pressed up against the wall and the distance between their faces seemed to close more and more with every passing second.

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Yeonjun backed off, his tone going back to normal. “I’ll get rid of it, I promise.”

Taehyun felt relieved, but also disappointed that Yeonjun backed away. He let out a sigh of relief and stood against the wall for a few more seconds.

“You know-” Yeonjun started, inching closer once more. “-if I could do it again, I’d say yes. I broke my own heart by rejecting you and not a day goes by that I don’t think about how stupid I was.”

Taehyun couldn’t believe his ears.

“How different it would have been, for both of us. It’s been a year, and I still can’t get you out of my head. I know you’ve probably moved on, but I think I just needed to get it off my chest. I’m sorry, Taehyun. If I could do it over, I would, I promise you that.” Yeonjun’s voice was trembling now. “I would have tried so hard to make you happy, to take you anywhere you wanted to go, spend as much time as I could with you.”

“Thank you for telling me that.” Taehyun replied as neutrally as he could. “I really do appreciate it.”

“I just-” Yeonjun’s voice broke. “-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean those things I said, Taehyun. You’re actually the prettiest, most perfect guy I’ve ever seen and I can’t believe I threw away my chance with you because of my own stupid insecurities.” He looked down at Taehyun for a second. “I couldn’t believe someone like you would ask someone like me-” Yeonjun trailed off and looked down at Taehyun once more, a warm smile on his face as he remembered their height difference. “-I really thought Beomgyu put you up to it.”

Taehyun shifted uncomfortably against the wall. He had no idea whether or not to think any of what Yeonjun was saying was true.

“He didn’t.” Taehyun responded, tilting his head up slightly to look Yeonjun in the eyes.

“You’re so pretty, Taehyunnie.” Yeonjun cooed, bringing a hand up to cup Taehyun’s face, his fingers brushing against the shorter boy’s cheek. “I really wish I could kiss you.”

“Ask me.” Taehyun said softly, cheeks flushed pink from the nickname.

Yeonjun stammered, his eyes glancing over Taehyun’s lips. “C-can I kiss you?”

Taehyun nodded.

He stood up a little taller and Yeonjun leaned forward and down just slightly. Yeonjun placed his other hand on Taehyun’s waist, pulling the other boy into him gently. They tilted their heads and allowed their eyes to flutter shut as they closed the distance between their lips.

The kiss was chaste, yet everything Taehyun needed. The strong but gentle hands on his body were threatening the integrity of his knees and he was glad that Yeonjun was holding him up and close to him.

Yeonjun had kissed a lot of people, but the feeling that coursed through him when his lips met Taehyun’s was different. He cared about Taehyun, he wanted to be with no one else but Taehyun, he wanted to hold Taehyun,

_He loved Taehyun._

Taehyun broke the kiss and tried to step backward, only to realise he was still against the wall. Yeonjun realised and stepped backwards himself, giving Taehyun room.

The shorter boy cleared his throat. “I’ll, um, see you around.” With that, Taehyun squirmed out of Yeonjun’s grip and scurried to the living area.

“I’m off now! See you soon, Hueningkai!” Taehyun waved at Hueningkai who was still on the couch.

“Bye! See you!” Hueningkai replied, getting up and walking into their room now.

Yeonjun pulled on a shirt and lied on his bed, a deep, almost victorious sigh leaving his mouth. “You’ll never guessed what fucking happened.”

Hueningkai raised an eyebrow as he sat on his own bed, head propped up on his elbows. “Hmm?”

“Kang Taehyun kissed me.”

“Really?” Hueningkai said, shocked.

Yeonjun nodded happily. “Do you think he’ll give me another chance?”

“It’s possible, I mean, he kissed you, so there’s something there.” Logically, it made sense.

“If it wasn’t for you bringing him here, this wouldn’t have happened.” Yeonjun furrowed his brows and thought. “And if it wasn’t for Beomgyu getting laid, he wouldn’t have had a reason to come here. I knew Beomgyu would come through one day.” He raised a fist in the air dramatically.

Hueningkai burst out laughing.

“I so owe you. I can totally get you with Soobin, if you want. You’re literally his perfect type, honestly. Cute, small, and pretty, he’d love you!” Yeonjun exclaimed happily.

“Ah-” Hueningkai blushed at that. “-I do think he’s attractive. Maybe I’d like to get to know him better.” He shrugged, a shy smile forming on his lips.

“I’ll text him now!” Yeonjun shot up to grab his phone, thumbs swiping furiously across the screen.

 

**To: Soobin [23:34]**

Remember my roommate, Hueningkai?

 

**To: Yeonjun [23:35]**

Yeah, why?

 

**To: Soobin [23:36]**

Are you, um, interested, by any chance? He thinks you’re attractive and wants to get to know you better.

 

**To: Yeonjun [23:37]**

Shit, really? Hell yeah! He’s super cute.

 

**To: Soobin [23:39]**

I’m such a good wingman.

 

**To: Yeonjun [23:40]**

Don’t flatter yourself.

 

**To: Soobin [23:43]**

:)

 

“Good news! Soobin thinks you’re cute too.” Yeonjun winked at Hueningkai, raising his phone in the air and pointing to it. “Want his number?”

Hueningkai nodded. “Should I wait to text him, or what? Will he think it’s weird?”

“Up to you, honestly. He won’t think it’s weird, I’m sure. Soobin looks all big and tough, but he’s just a giant softie and loves attention.” Yeonjun said thoughtfully. “Use that to your advantage.”

“Hmm.” Hueningkai thought for a few moments and just nodded.

Yeonjun walked over to put Soobin’s number in Hueningkai’s phone, and within minutes, he found himself composing a text message.

Breathing deeply, Hueningkai decided to just go for it. Opening his new contact, he pressed the message button and started typing.

 

**To: Soobin [00:12]**

Hi Soobin, this is Hueningkai, Yeonjun’s roommate.

 

**To: Hueningkai [00:13]**

Hey! He gave you my number?

 

**To: Soobin [00:15]**

Oh gosh, he said it was okay…

 

**To: Hueningkai [00:17]**

Oh, it’s totally fine! Just didn’t think you’d be brave enough to text me so quickly ;)

 

**To: Soobin [00:18]**

Oh, maybe I’ll just text you next week then :)

 

**To: Hueningkai [00:19]**

Wait, I was only kidding! :(

 

**To: Soobin [00:21]**

So was I :) Are you busy tomorrow after your classes?

 

**To: Hueningkai [00:23]**

Even if I was, I’d say I wasn’t ;)

 

Hueningkai’s face flushed red at that.

Their conversation drew on and on until Hueningkai heard the sound of Yeonjun’s faint snoring filling up the room. He knew he had to say goodbye and go to sleep.

Reluctantly, he typed out a message asking Soobin if he’d be interested in hanging out followed by a ‘good night’. Hearing his phone buzz and not wanting to check the response, he rolled over to finally go to sleep.

When Hueningkai met Soobin the next day, it was everything he was expecting. He was told to meet Soobin by the track at the back of the school, so he showed up a little early, just wanting to make sure he was in the right place. Looking around, there must have been about four different tracks there and Hueningkai felt a bit of panic wash over him, embarrassed that he might have been at the wrong one.

Thankfully, he was spotted by someone on the track.

Soobin.

Soobin was jogging over to Hueningkai, an arm waving furiously in the air as he did so.

Hueningkai felt like he was going to choke. Soobin’s hair was messy and he was sweaty, on top of that, he was wearing a pair of basketball shorts that just seemed to make him look even taller than before.

“Hey! It’s nice to see you. Sorry I’m all sweaty.” Soobin shrugged and ran a hand through his damp hair.

“It’s no big deal.” Hueningkai said as calmly as he could without blushing. He forced his eyes glued to Soobin’s face and not his legs, a task that proved ever difficult.

“So, I wanna take you out for lunch, if that’s okay?” Soobin said, voice tinged with a hint of uncertainty.

Hueningkai nodded, a small smile threatened to spread across his lips as he saw the other boy’s dimples appear on his cheeks.

The pair got burgers and milkshakes at a place off-campus since Soobin had a car. They spent hours talking and just wandering around campus after they finished, Hueningkai’s half-finished milkshake clutched in his hand.

Meanwhile, there was a knock at Yeonjun’s door. Knowing that Hueningkai or Soobin would text him when they were coming back, he was curious to see who it was. Getting up from the couch, he walked over to unlock the door.

Well, he wasn’t expecting that.

For some reason, Taehyun was there, hand still raised from knocking and eyes slightly wide.

“Taehyun? H-hey, do you need something?” Yeonjun’s voice was small and full of concern after seeing Taehyun’s face.

Without a word, Taehyun let himself into the dorm and threw his arms around Yeonjun’s waist, his face resting on the taller boy’s chest.

Bringing his hand up to stroke Taehyun’s hair gently, Yeonjun nudged the door shut with his foot and turned all his attention to the boy in his arms. “Taehyun, are you okay?”

Nothing but small sniffles were heard from the smaller boy for several seconds until finally the silence was broken. “I don’t hate you, you know-” Taehyun shook his head against Yeonjun’s chest.

That took Yeonjun by surprise even despite the fact that they’d shared a kiss just the day before.

“Taehyun, is something going on?” Yeonjun pushed the other boy off him gently so he could look him in the eyes.

Taehyun shook his head and sighed deeply. “I just, had something to tell you-”

“Oh?” Yeonjun arched an eyebrow. “Do you wanna sit down?”

Taehyun nodded and followed Yeonjun to the couch.

“About yesterday-” Taehyun started, his eyes darted around the room for a few seconds before falling on his own hands clasped together in his lap.

“Listen, if you just wanna forget about it, I get it-” There was a hint of sadness in Yeonjun’s voice as he spoke, almost as if he didn’t want to forget about their kiss.

“No, that’s not it, Yeonjun.” Taehyun bit his lip as he brought his eyes to meet Yeonjun’s. “I-” He hesitated. “I liked it.”

Yeonjun felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips at that. “So what are we gonna do about it?” He said, voice low and flirty as he scooted closer to Taehyun and glanced at the other boy’s lips.

“What do you want to do about it?” Taehyun responded shyly, a light pink dusting his cheeks as he realised Yeonjun was coming closer to him.

“I think I know what I want to do about it, the question is, will you let me?”

“I think I will.” Taehyun agreed, the feeling of Yeonjun’s hand resting on his thigh sent his heart rate soaring.

“I like you a lot, Kang Taehyun. I’ve kissed a lot of people, but last night-” Yeonjun breathed deeply and squeezed the other boy’s thigh gently. “-last night, I felt something different. I really think you’re an amazing person, and brave. I wish I was as brave as you.” His voice was sincere.

“What’s so brave about me?”

“I mean, you asked me out. I’ve liked you this whole time and I still couldn’t bring myself to apologise or even interact with you-” Yeonjun removed his hand from Taehyun’s thigh to touch his hand instead. “-I’m a coward. And I’m sorry. I really want to make it right-” Yeonjun grabbed Taehyun’s hand, squeezing it against his own as he looked into Taehyun’s wide eyes. “Can I formally ask you out now? I want to try again.”

Taehyun’s answer was given in the form of a kiss.

Giddy, Yeonjun pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, his strong arms wrapping themselves around Taehyun’s slim waist.

The pair sat and kissed for several moments, hands exploring each other’s bodies innocently, Taehyun moaning softly into Yeonjun’s mouth occasionally.

It was amazing, Yeonjun was a really good kisser and Taehyun never wanted this to stop. He wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s neck, pulling him slightly closer to the other boy, allowing their kisses to deepen.

A click was heard from the entrance of the room and everything fell silent.

Hueningkai’s face flushed red at the sight in front of him.

It wasn’t redder than Taehyun’s, who was caught straddling Yeonjun on the couch, his lips wet, glistening, and still slightly parted, breaths still heavy and loud enough to feel like they were echoing through the room. His eyes wide, all he could do was stare at the other two boys with his mouth open.

Soobin stood there suppressing a smile while looking at his best friend who had another boy in his lap, his hands resting on his hips.

“I know how this looks-” Taehyun started, raising a finger in the air.

Soobin stifled a laugh as he saw Yeonjun’s face. It was bright pink and had an expression of clear panic on it, almost as if he was debating to keep Taehyun on his lap or push him off.

“Listen here, you fuck-” Yeonjun interrupted. “-you told me I should try!”

Soobin raised his hands up in mock defence.

“It worked!” Yeonjun continued, a victorious smile erasing the expression of panic from before.

Taehyun couldn’t help but blush a little.

Yeonjun pulled Taehyun closer into him, tightening his grip on the smaller boy. “Look, we both have boyfriends now!” He exclaimed excitedly. “We should totally go on double dates!”

Hueningkai looked up at Soobin expectantly.

Soobin raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. “Yeah, that’d be really fun.”

Taehyun turned his attention to Yeonjun. “So, um-”

“Oh-” Yeonjun lifted the other boy off his lap, standing up as he did so. He cleared his throat and avoided Soobin’s gazes for a good several moments.

The exchanges between the four got gradually less awkward and by the end of the night, they were all laughing and joking with each other like best friends.

Time passed quickly and they found themselves saying their goodbyes to each other, but promising to meet up again soon.

When Taehyun got to his dorm and told Beomgyu about everything that had happened, he wasn’t even phased.

“I knew he hadn’t gotten over you.” Beomgyu said, a knowing smile on his face.

Too tired to ask how he could possibly know that, Taehyun groaned and fell onto his bed, eyes shutting almost immediately.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and Hueningkai felt very comfortable around Soobin. Whenever he needed something, Soobin was only a text message away. Whenever he felt sad, Soobin was already on his way to the dorm with ice cream. Whenever he felt overwhelmed, Soobin was always there to hold him in his arms and tell him it’d be okay. Whenever he felt like he wasn’t good enough, Soobin was there to plant kisses all over his face and tell him to stop being silly.

It was days like those that Hueningkai felt especially comfortable. Soobin had lent him one of his warm sweatshirts, and it quickly became one of Hueningkai’s favourites; wearing it nearly everywhere, to class, to the cafeteria, even to sleep, sometimes. He really liked wearing it after having a shower; it felt like he’d just come out the dryer.

They had spent the whole day so far cuddling in Hueningkai’s bed, Soobin’s arms wrapped around the younger boy. His face was right next to Hueningkai’s hair and Soobin couldn’t help but breathe in and smell the delightful scent of his boyfriend’s watermelon shampoo as he snuggled closer, nose pressing against Hueningkai’s neck.

“S-Soobin?” A meek voice broke the silence.

“Mmm, babe?” Soobin replied, voice slightly hoarse, as if he’d just been woken up.

“Thank you for today. Even though we stayed in bed all day, I was feeling pretty crappy and you made me feel better.” Hueningkai’s voice was soft and heartfelt and Soobin thought he was going to cry as he felt Hueningkai grab at the ends of his own sweater.

A tear threatened to fall from his eye as Hueningkai continued.

“I’m really lucky to have you.” Hueningkai turned towards Soobin to plant a small kiss on his lips.

“I’d do anything for you, baby.” Soobin grabbed Hueningkai and pulled him on top of him, hugging him even closer. Placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, he wrapped his arms around Hueningkai’s waist and closed his eyes.

“Ugh! What the fuck are you guys doing! At least warn me next time! I live here too!” Yeonjun screeched, forcing Soobin’s eyes open and Hueningkai to jolt.

“Listen, we’re fully clothed, so fuck off.” Soobin stated matter-of-factly, turning his attention back to Hueningkai, placing his hand on his boyfriend’s head, pushing him back down onto his chest.

Hueningkai giggled. “Sorry, Yeonjunnie-hyung, we almost fell asleep.”

“Is ‘asleep’ a code word for sex?” Yeonjun shrieked, walking out of the bedroom.

Soobin rolled his eyes at his friend’s exclamation. “Like you wouldn’t be doing the exact same thing if Taehyun was here.”

“Not the point!” Yeonjun yelled back, defeated. He pulled out his phone and wrote a message to Taehyun.

 

 **To: Taehyunnie~** ♡ **[22:21]**

I’m being bullied by Soobin :(

 

 **To: Yeonjun** ♡ **[22:23]**

Oh, he’s at your dorm? With Soobin? That explains why he hasn’t texted me back for a while, haha.

 

 **To: Taehyunnie~** ♡ **[22:24]**

You’re ignoring me :(

 

 **To: Yeonjun** ♡ **[22:25]**

I’m sorry, do you want to come over? Beomgyu is out for the night.

 

 **To: Taehyunnie~** ♡ **[22:26]**

On my way :)

 

Taehyun rolled his eyes playfully at the text message before scrambling around his dorm to tidy up a few things Beomgyu had left lying around.

A knock was heard from the door and Taehyun rushed to go open it, knowing it was Yeonjun.

Taehyun was scooped up into a pair of strong arms as soon as he opened the door, a tight hug greeting him. He giggled as he was lifted up by Yeonjun, the other boy kicking the door shut as he carried Taehyun into his dorm.

Yeonjun laid Taehyun down on his bed, climbing on top of the smaller boy and running his hands over his boyfriend’s shirt.

“You look really cute with my clothes on, you know? Yeonjun grabbed at the shirt and pulled lightly, earning a giggle from Taehyun.

“Do I?” Taehyun feigned shock and put a hand over his mouth. “I don’t think you’ve ever told me before.” He smiled.

“Ah, I see.” Yeonjun bumped his nose against Taehyun’s, dipping down to place his lips on the other boy’s.

Taehyun reached up to wrap his arms around Yeonjun’s neck, pulling him down closer to him and forcing their bodies flush against each other while they kissed.

Yeonjun slipped a hand under Taehyun’s shirt and let his hand glide along the smooth skin there.

Suddenly, Yeonjun stopped and broke the kiss.

“Taehyun-” His voice was serious and his expression grim.

Yeonjun pulled Taehyun’s shirt up to expose his stomach and side, revealing scars and burns in place of smooth skin.

“What is this?” Yeonjun’s fingers traced over the marks and he looked at Taehyun with pain in his eyes.

The larger part of his boyfriend’s stomach was slightly discoloured and rough to the touch. There were long, flesh-coloured scars littering the area, along with smaller scars that looked familiar to Yeonjun; they were scars from stitches.

“Ah-” Taehyun sighed. “-that.”

“How did this happen?” Yeonjun climbed off of Taehyun and sat next to him on the bed, their thighs touching. “Did someone do that to you?”

“Well, not on purpose.” Taehyun shrugged.

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. “What the fuck do you mean?” His voice was raised slightly now.

“Remember how I overreacted to your kitchen fire all those months ago? And how I made getting a fire extinguisher a big deal?”

Nodding, Yeonjun continued to listen.

“Do you remember last year? The accident in the dorm? The fire and the explosion?” Taehyun’s voice was quavering now.

No.

No way.

There was no way.

Yeonjun’s heart broke into a million pieces as he realised.

“Taehyun-” Yeonjun whispered, an arm snaking around to grab Taehyun’s waist. “-I’ll fucking kill him.” He hissed. “Who was your roommate?”

“He’s gone now, so-” Taehyun shrugged.

“So that’s why you were so mean that one day-” Yeonjun’s face fell. “-Taehyunnie, I’m so sorry. Please, forgive me.”

“It’s okay, really. I just didn’t want you to think I was just being a dick or something, I’m really scared of things like that happening again.” Taehyun said, his head resting on Yeonjun’s shoulder now.

“I get it. I’m sorry-”

“Stop saying ‘sorry’ and come here.” Taehyun pouted and pulled Yeonjun down onto the bed next to him, placing Yeonjun’s arms around him.

Yeonjun nodded against Taehyun and pulled the other boy closer to him, his chest against Taehyun’s back.

“You- you don’t think it’s gross, do you?” Taehyun asked finally, his voice small.

“Of course not, Taehyunnie.” Yeonjun chuckled against Taehyun’s hair. “You’re perfect.”

Taehyun felt a smile stretch across his face as he heard that.

The next day, Taehyun woke up still wrapped in Yeonjun’s arms. Looking at the time, he knew that he was going to be late if he didn’t get his ass up right now.

“Mmmh, why are you moving so much-” Yeonjun groaned, eyes blinking open slowly. “-babe.” A smile spread across his face as he looked into Taehyun’s eyes. “Damn, if I could wake up to you every morning, I’d be fucking set.”

Blushing, Taehyun smacked his boyfriend playfully before getting up to change his clothes. “I have class in half an hour.”

“Do me a favour?” Yeonjun asked from the bed.

“Hmm?” Raising an eyebrow, Taehyun looked over.

“Don’t take my shirt off. Wear it to class.”

“Why?” Taehyun smirked.

“You look hot. Plus, you smell like me.” Yeonjun winked and motioned for Taehyun to come to him.

Groaning, Taehyun walked halfway over to him. “You know if I go over there, I’m not going to get up. You’re not going to let me get up.”

Yeonjun laughed. “You got me. I’ll get up too, I should head to my dorm anyways.”

“Good idea. Want to meet after classes?” Taehyun offered, his voice hopeful.

“Is that even a question?” Yeonjun scoffed and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist and bringing him into a short kiss.

“Your breath stinks.” Taehyun teased, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “Good luck in class, I’ll see you after, okay?”

Taehyun nodded.

With that, the two parted ways, Taehyun heading to class and Yeonjun heading upstairs to his dorm.

Only to find his roommate and his best friend cuddling and still sleeping.

Desperately trying not to smile at how cute the scene was, Yeonjun found himself cracking and smiling at the couple. Pulling his phone out from his pocket, he inched closer slowly and opened the camera app. Making sure flash was off, he snapped several pictures of the sleeping couple from various angles, holding back his laughs as he scrolled through the pictures in his camera roll.

This was going to be a great year.


End file.
